A Happy Valentine's day: A Super Rio Special
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is a special day for all romantic couples, no matter who they are. It is a day where relationships are cherished, along with the fact that it is also a day where you can express your undying love to your soulmate. For Bia in particular, she is about to have the best Valentine's day of her life as she is going to spend it with the very bird that she loves with all of her heart.


**Hello everyone. Here is my one-shot for this year's Valentine's day. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It has been three months since the battle of Armageddon, every member of the Rio Army is busy preparing for a very special Valentine's day. It is special due to the fact, they are going to be spending the day with their loved ones as well as sharing romantic moments with them. It is a important tradition, that both tribes in the Amazon truly loved.

While everyone is preparing for the special romantic occasion, a teenage female Spix Macaw is currently busy reading her book about Butterflies. Her name is Bia, she is known as the second daughter of her parents Blu and Jewel with the two being known members of the Rio Army. Bia is also the middle sibling, it did not really bother her.

She has been looking forward to this occasion for her own reasons, that involves being with her girlfriend. She first met her girlfriend, during a rescue operation to rescue her as well as her older and younger siblings from their evil uncle Reidak, who was the brother of their father Blu. They hardly interacted together, due to the ongoing mission.

It was only about a week after the death of Blu's evil brother, that Bia began interacting with her rescuer. Her rescuer is a female Scarlet Macaw, known as Alondra with the two quickly striking up a friendship as they began to share information of their personal hopes and hobbies. The two were the best of friends, until their relationship changed.

They had been interacting with each other for about a year, when they both felt a warm comforting feeling. They had no idea until six weeks later, that they both have begun to have romantic feelings for each other as it slowly dawned on them during that brief moment of realisation. It briefly scared them at first, due to them not feeling ready.

The two even had their own secret reasons for being scared, it was Bia's first time of experiencing same-sex love. The only big reason that it scared her, is because of the fact that she didn't feel that a relationship would work as well as being afraid that it could ruin their friendship. It troubled her for weeks, until she finally managed to conquer it.

Alondra had a tragic reason for being scared of her feelings, it is because of her last long-term relationship. When she had been younger, she had first fell in love with a female Scarlet Macaw called Isabella and they had been together for four years that involved happy memories. Unfortunely their relationship ended, when Isabella was killed.

Despite their respective fears getting the better of them, Bia and Alondra managed to confess their feelings. It resulted in a relationship, that still lasts to this very day as they would often spend time together as well as training together with the two also becoming mentor and protégé. This is their Valentine's day, the first for them as a couple.

When she had finally finished reading her butterfly book, the second Gunderson daughter was met by Alondra. The sight of her girlfriend, caused Bia to smile as she happily ran over to her with the two embracing each other along with sharing a passionate kiss that lasted for one minute. When they finally released each other, Alondra spoke first.

"Hello sweetie, are you looking forward to today's event?" asked Alondra as she smiled warmly at Bia. "It is our first Valentine's day together, I can't wait for it to come".

"Neither can I, it is a day that I have been looking forward to" said Bia as she wrapped her wings around Alondra. "Besides, at least, I can be away from Tiago for the day".

"Let me guess, he is still trying to steal your Butterfly book?" asked Alondra as Bia nodded in an affirmative manner. "I thought so, he seems to enjoy the habit of pranking".

"That's my brother for you, he always loves a good prank" said Bia as she slowly, but, tenderly kissed Alondra's cheek. "I'll see you later, Alondra, I'm looking forward to it".

Alondra smiled as she shared a one last kiss with Bia, before they both went to prepare themselves for the special occasion. They both got ready, knowing that it is going to be a time that they will never forget as they hoped to make it a special one for them to remember forever. The day slowly turned into night, until the sun rested for the night.

After night had finally arrived on this important day, every romantic couple including Blu and Jewel began dancing with each other. It is during this dance, that Alondra tried to find her girlfriend as she wondered if her soulmate had probably got lost somewhere in the whole crowd. She kept looking around, until someone had tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to see that it is Bia herself, the mere sight of her beauty stunned Alondra as she couldn't take her eyes off her. Bia was also blushing, because she found her other half attractive too as she slowly took Alondra's wing before the two began to dance together. They followed the other couple's suite, by doing a slow-dance together.

"You look beautiful Alondra, oh, who I am kidding, really" said Bia as she wrapped her wings around Alondra's neck. "I always found you beautiful, when I had first met you".

"Likewise, Bia, I admired your intelligence, that attracted me" said Alondra as she wrapped her wings around Bia's waist. "Besides, how does Valentine's day feel now, Bia?".

"It feels perfect, Alondra, especially when I'm spending it with you" said Bia as she looked deep into Alondra's purple eyes. "I will always love you, Alondra, no matter what".

The sentiment caused the older female Scarlet Macaw to smile, before she leaned in towards Bia as their beaks got closer to each other. It wasn't long, until their beaks had finally met as they began to passionately kiss each other while other couples were still dancing together. It is a loving moment, that Alondra and Bia will always remember.

* * *

**Awww, they do make such an wonderful couple :)**

**Also, I hope that everyone has had an amazing Valentine's day :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**If you enjoyed this one-shot story, please click on the favourite/follow button :)**


End file.
